World Military Contractors (FW)
Allied States of America Clark-Kentz Corporation Elite-10.png|Elite-10 Scar L.png|Scar L Scar L 1.png|Scar L CK SALS.png|CK SALS Firearms *CK Elite-10 *CK Scar L *CK SALS Mk.1 EcruFox Corporation EF Feline.png|EF Feline M1A3 Fortis MBT.png|M1A3 Fortis MBT EF MV-24H Vulture.png|Vulture EF MV-24T Carrier.png|Carrier Firearms *EF Feline Vehicles *M1A3 Fortis Main Battle Tank *MV-24H Vulture *MV-24T Carrier *MQ-5 State UAV GeneTas Industries Joint Anti-Tank Weapon.png|JAW GI LAR.png|LAR GI EPAW.png|EPAW WZ-19 Attack Helicopter.png|WZ-19 Attack Helicopter Firearms *JAW *GI LAR Mk.1 *GI Easily Portable Anti-Tank Weapon Vehicles *WZ-19 Attack Helicopter East Asian Federation Hyasoda Military Industries *Tonbo Drone *SF-06 Vespa air superiority fighter Kawasaki Shipbuilding Corporation *Kamuneko-class submarine *Sōryū-class submarine *Oyashio-class submarine *Harushio-class submarine Korean Aerospace Industries *KAI Surion *KAI Chamsae *F-15 Strike Eagle multi-role fighter Mitsubishi Electric *Orbital Relay Cannon System *Auxiliary Relay Cannon Mitsubishi Heavy Industries Naval *Hachinosu-class drone destroyer Aerospace *F-2 Ching-kuo multi-role fighter *F-15 Strike Eagle multi-role fighter *F-25X Starhawk multi-role fighter *F-27X Hikari stratrofighter *F-29X Karasu starfighter *S-1XXX Leviathan aerial aircraft carrier *M1125.1 Aeros surface-to-air missile Samsung Heavy Industries *Oegwa Uisa-class hospital ship Europa ADRIA Systems *artillery *missiles *vehicles Benelli *military technologies *robotics Beretta S.p.A. *pistols *rifles *military weapons Zastava Arms *Handguns *rifles *hunting weapons Euskadi Euskadi has not a powerful military industry other than shipbuilding is one of the most advanced. They are manufactured handguns, explosives and all products and high-tech systems such as missiles, components, etc.. Euskadi military industry participates in the development of joint projects with industry in other nations. IMSYS *Missile *Missile system *Combat Management Systems STAR *Pistols *Submachine guns *Assault rifles *Sniper rifles TERMA - NAtech Aerospace *RADAR & RADAR Systems *Homeland Security Systems *Naval Decoy Systems *Airborne Systems *Microsatellites *Combat Management Sysytem: C-Flex C4ISTAR EXPAL Euskalduna Ontziolak SA *Ship Building *Ship Retrofitting Imperium Skandinavisk Bofors AB Grønne-Nasjonal Systems BAB Artisan AB Jakobson Skytevåpen SA Konsberg Defence Magnusson & Carlotta National Defence Companies of Skandinavia SAAB Defence Industries Volvo Aerospace STAG Motors Union of Everett Armor Militant Defense Industries Bombers *SF-09 Predator Fighters *EF-100 Triad Helicopters *AH-88 Wasp *UH-90 Taurus Unmanned Vehicles/Drones/Droids *HADv2 Combat Droid *HADv3 Law Enforcer *HADv4 Rescuer *HADv5 Assassin *LAI (software) Small Arms *AM-18 Pistol *AM-9 Sub Machine Gun *AM-777 Assault Rifle *AM-250 Support Gun *AM-99 Anti-Material Rifle *Electro-Magnetic Weapons **EMP Phasers/EMF Disruptor **EMP Mine **EMP Grenade *Audible Weapons **GhostBlaster **LRAD Ground Vehicles *Harris Main Battle Tank *Mobile SDI Aerospace/Space Technology *Plasma Attack Laser Weaponry **Planetary Defense System **SDI Turret System **GEMPA Directed Energy *EC-200 Saucer *Combat Satellites *NASA Space Station Components/MRS/ISS Civilian *Airsoft Militant **Airsoft Sporting Weapons **Paintball Sporting Weapons **AirBlast Tactical SIM-Training Weaponry The Boeing Company Bombers *B-52 Stratofortress *B-1 Lancer *B-2F Spirit Helicopters *AH-64 Apache *CH-46 Sea Knight *CH-47 Chinook *CV-22 Osprey *CV-23 Dragon Fly *RAH-66 Comanche Fighters *F-15 Eagle/F-15E Strike Eagle *F/A-18 Hornet/F/A-18E/F Super Hornet *F-22 Raptor *SF-60 Mantis Miscellanious *KC-46 Aerial Refueling *KC-767 Aerial Refueling *C-17 Globemaster III *VC-25 VIP Aircraft *797/808 VIP Aircraft *P-8 Poseidon *737 AEW&C Unmanned Vehicles *X-45 UAV *A160 Hummingbird *ScanEagle Missiles *Harpoon *AGM-86 ALCM *AGM-114 Hellfire *Tomahawk Space Program *Fusion Orbiter *Delta class Rocket *X-37 *ARGOS Satellite *Boeing 702 *AresI/V Rocket Lockheed Martin Naval Systems *AEGIS Missiles *RUM-139 VL-ASROC *MGM-140 ATACMS *AGM-158 JASSM *FGM-148 Javelin *AGM-16 JCM *MEADS *FGM-172 SRAW *Trident Space Program *Atlas V Rocket *Orion *Expedition Shuttle Fighters *F-16 Fighting Falcon *F-22 Raptor *SF-22A/P Raptor *F-35 Lightning II/SF-35A Lightning II *F-117 Nighthawk Helicopters *VH-71 Kestrel Miscellanious *C-5 Galaxy *C-130 Hercules *C-130J Super Hercules *Sniper XR *U-2 Dragon Lady Unmanned Vehicles *Desert Hawk *RQ-170 Sentinel Ground Vehicles *HIMARS *M270 MLRS *THAAD *Patria MPC (joint program with USSR) *JLTV C Satellites *Milstar *MUOS *Nimiq *SBIRS Raytheon Company Radar Systems *AN/APG-77 *APG-65 and APG-73 *APG-63 and APG-70 *ALE-50 *ALR-67 *APQ-181 Radar *AN/ASQ-228 ATFLIR *AN/TPQ-37 Firefinder Radar *AN/SLQ-32 Electronic Warfare Suite *AN/APG-79 *AN/AWG-9 *AN/MPQ-64 Sentinel *AN/SPS-49 *ASARS-2 *BMEWS *PAVE PAWS *Sea-based X-band Radar Missiles & Bombs *AGM-129 ACM *AGM-154 JSOW *AGM-65 Maverick *AGM-88 HARM *AIM-120 AMRAAM *AIM-9 Sidewinder *Tomahawk *FIM-92 Stinger *GBU-53/B *Mark 48 Torpedo *MIM-104 Patriot *Paveway **Paveway IV *RIM-116 RAM *RIM-66 Standard *RIM-67 Standard *RIM-161 Standard Missile 3 Countermeasures *AN/ALE-47 *AN/AQS-20A *AN/SQQ-32 *C-RAM *GMD *NCADE *Phalanx CIWS Firearms *AN/PAS-13 General Dynamics Naval Vessels *Arleigh Burke Destroyer *Los Angeles Attack Submarine *Ohio SSBN Submarines *Seawolf Attack Submarine *Virginia Attack Submarine *Harris LCS Frigate/Corvette *Oliver Hazard Perry Frigate *Ticonderoga Missile Cruiser Ground Vehicles *Expeditionary Fighting Vehicle (EFV) *M1 Abrams Main Battle Tank *Stryker *M104 Wolverine *XM2001 Crusader *ASCOD *MOWAG Piranha *Leopard 2E Main Battle Tank *JLTV B (General Tactical Vehicle) Firearms *GAU-17 Minigun *GAU-19 Minigun Sikorsky Aircraft Helicopters *Sikorsky S-70 *UH-60 Blackhawk *CH-53E Super Stallion *CH-53K Super Stallion *Sikorsky S-92 *S-97 Raider Unmanned Drones *Cypher II UAV Firearms Colt's Manufacturing Company *M1911 Pistol *M1911A1 Pistol *AR-15 **M4 Carbine **M16 Rifle *Colt ACR ArmaLite, Inc. *AR-15 **M4 Carbine **M16 Rifle DPMS Panther *AR-15 *AR-10 Para-Ordnance *Pistols *Law Enforcement Firearms Kel-Tec *Pistols *Rifles Kimber Manufacturing *Pistols *Rifles Stag Arms *AR-15 carbines Weatherby *Ammunition *Rifles Barrett Firearms Manufacturing *High Power Sniper/Anti-Material **Barrett M82 **Barrett M99 **Barrett M500 *Assault Rifles **Barrett M468 **Barrett REC7 *Ammunition **.50 BMG M33 Ball **.416 Barrett ***.416 APER **6.8 SPC **.338 Lapua Magnum Bushmaster Firearms International *AR-15 **M4 Carbine **M16 Rifle **CAR-15 Carbine *Adaptive Combat Rifle (civilian mod) Knight's Armament Company *SR-25 *M110 SASS *Varied Firearms Accesories **RIS/RAS Rail Mounts **Grips, Mounts, bi-pods **Suppressors, silencers **Night vision/thermal sights/optics **SOPMOD O.F. Mossberg & Sons *Mossberg 500 *Shotguns *Rifles *Shooting Optics/Scopes Remington Arms *Remington 700 *Remington 870 *Rifles *Assault Rifles *Adaptive Combat Rifle (military only) *Shotguns *Ammunition Smith & Wesson *Handguns/Pistols *AR-15 **M4 carbine **AR-15 5.56 *Ammunition Springfield Armory, Inc. *M14 Rifle *M1911 Pistol Sturm, Ruger & Company, Incorporated *Rifles *Revolvers *Pistols/Handguns *Shotguns Northrop Grumman Naval Vessels *Nimitz class Aircraft Carrier *Ford class Aircraft Carrier *Ohio class SSBN *Quebec class SSBN *Los Angeles class Fast Attack Submarine *Seawolf class Fast Attack Submarine *Virginia class Fast Attack Submarine *Tarawa class Amphibious Assault Ship *Wasp class Amphibious Assault Ship *America class Amphibious Assault Ship Commercial Vessels *Icebreakers *Tankers *Cargo Ships Aircraft *B-2 Spirit **B-2F Spirit *E-8 Joint STARS *RQ-4 Global Hawk UAV *E-2 Hawkeye *F/A-18 Hornet *Boeing YAL-1 Laser Components Missiles/Rockets *BQM-74 Chukar Aerospace/Space Technology *Satellites **NASA ***EarthGrid **PDS/SDI Laser Components **NOAA Weather Satellites *NASA Space Craft **Rocketry **Launch Vehicles **Fusion Engines/Drives **Expedition class Components Radar/Technologies *C4ISTAR Air Defense Radar *AMASS *AN/APG-68 radar *AN/APG-80 advanced agile beam fire control radar (F-16 Fighting Falcon) *AN/APG-77 Advanced Electronically Scanned Array (AESA) (F-22 Raptor) *AN/APG-81 AESA (F-35 Lightning II) *AN/AAQ-37 electro-optical Distributed Aperture System (DAS) (F-35 Lightning II) *APQ-164 Passive Electronically Scanned Array (PESA) (B-1 Lancer) *AWACS *MP-RTIP *Identification friend or foe Category:Economy Category:Companies Category:Military